Acrylic fibers are ideally suited for use in many outdoor textile applications. Fabrics made from acrylic fibers are highly UV-resistant and can be solution-dyed to provide excellent color stability. These properties create textile goods optimized for many applications in outdoor environments such as shade structures, awnings, marine covers and outdoor furniture.
In contrast to other fibers and fabrics made from materials such as polypropylene, polyethylene, polyester, nylon and polyvinylchloride, fibers and fabrics made from acrylics are known to be the most weatherable even though formulated without UV light stabilizers.